SpongeBob SquarePants: The Fighting Game
A fighting game for the Wii and Xbox 360. The gameplay is similar to traditional fighting games like Street Fighter and Virtua Fighter. ESRB Rating: E10+ Modes *Arcade (Fight four starters, One unlockable, Master Udon, and The Flying Dutchman.) *1 on 1 (Fight a Human player or CPU on 2-3 rounds.) *Online (Fight opponents and friends online through Xbox Live, Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection and PlayStation Network) *Survival (Fight All the characters. Unlocked by unlocking all characters except Jellyfish and Doctor Fish) *Practice (Practice your moves and combos here) Characters Starter *SpongeBob (Fighting style: Karate) *Sandy (Fighting style: Karate) *Patrick (Fighting style: The Starfish) *Squidward (Fighting style: Arts) *Mr. Krabs (Fighting style: Navy) Unlockables (NOTE: Unlockables are unlocked except Flying Dutchman, Bonus characters, and Robot SpongeBob in "Fighting Upgrade") *Squilliam Fancyson (Beat Arcade w/ anyone or play 20 matches with Squidward) *Mrs. Puff (Play 30 matches or beat Arcade mode w/ SpongeBob) *Plankton (Beat Arcade w/ every starter character or play 40 matches with Mr. Krabs) *Karen (Play 20 matches with Mr. Krabs) *Jack M. Crazyfish (Wii version only; Play 15 matches w/ Sandy and another 15 with SpongeBob) *Master Udon (Sub-Boss; Beat Arcade with all the unlockables above) *The Flying Dutchman (Final Boss; Beat Arcade with everyone above except himself twice. In the PS3 version, he is unlocked after beating Story Mode) *King Neptune (Alternate costume for The Flying Dutchman; Flying Dutchamn's Final Boss in Arcade mode) *Jellyfish (Bonus; Play 10 matches with all the unlockables) *Doctor Fish (Bonus; Beat Arcade with Everyone but himself) *Jack Kahuna Laguna (Xbox 360 and PS3 version only; Same with Jack M. Crazyfish) *Mermaid Man (Downloadable Content. Doesn't need to be unlocked in the PS3 version.) *Barnacle Boy (Same with Mermaid Man) *Man Ray (PS3 and Arcade version only) *Robot SpongeBob (PS3 exclusive; Unlocked by beating the first level of Story mode) *Sergeant Roderick (PS3 exclusive) *Bob (Unlocked by going to Downtown Bikini Bottom as SpongeBob and use the Konami Code (↑↑ ↓↓ ↔ ↔ B A), and then quit the fight. *Patty (Downloadable Content, 1000 Points) *Lunr (Play 100 matches with Patrick) Controls Wii (If using Classic Controller, the B and A button takes place of 1 and 2 respectively) *Directional pad/Analog (move) *1 (Punch) *2 (Kick) *1+up (Aerial Punch) *2+up (Aerial Kick) *1+2 (Combo) *1+2+up (Aerial Combo) *1+2+b+left/right (Super Combo) *1+2+b+up (Super Aerial Combo) *Plus (Pause) Xbox 360 *Directional pad/Analog (move) *b (kick) *a (punch) *b+up (Aerial Kick) *a+up (Aerial Punch) *b+a (Combo) *b+a+up (Aerial Combo) *b+a+left/right (Super Combo) *b+a+up (Super Aerial Combo) *Start (Pause) SpongeBob SquarePants: Fighting Upgrade An upgraded version of the game that will be released in July 23, 2010. It is only available for the arcade and PS3 and it's similar to Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. The arcade version is still named "The Fighting Game" instead of "Fighting Upgrade" New Features and Changes, *All characters are unlocked except The Flying Dutchman/King Neptune, Robot SpongeBob, Doctor Fish and Jellyfish. *Story Mode - Similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary and Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign (PS3 version only). *New characters: Robot SpongeBob, Sergeant Roderick, and Man Ray. *HD - Can support up to 1080p. *Customization - Select costumes for some characters; similar to Tekken 5 and 6's customization. *More moves and stages. *Longer health bar. *Trophies (PS3 only) - Similar to the Xbox 360 version's achievements. *Fight 5 starters instead of 4 in Arcade mode. Fighting an unlockable is removed. *Money Maker (takes place in "Krusty Krab Pirate Ship") - similar to T5:DR and Tekken 6 PSP version's Gold Rush. Stages *Krusty Krab Pirate Ship (Seen on "Grandpappy the Pirate") *Goo Lagoon *Jellyfish Fields *Boating School (Unlocked with Mrs. Puff) *Recreation Center Stage (Seen on "Slimy Dancing" and "Best Day Ever") *Wrestling Ring (Seen on "Krusty Krushers") *Dutchman's Ship *4th Floor (Seen on "Karate Island") *The Reef Cinema (Seen on "Something Smells" and "F.U.N.") *Bikini Bottom Mall (Seen on "Whale of a Birthday" and "The Battle of Bikini Bottom") *Bikini Bottom Dump (Seen on "Artist Unknown" and "The Lost Matress") *The Mermalair (Downloadable Content; Available as Starter in the PS3 version) *Bubble Bowl (Seen on "Band Geeks") *Sandy's Laboratory (PS3 version only; Seen on "Squidtastic Voyage") *Downtown Bikini Bottom (PS3 only; Unlocked after beating the 1st level of Story Mode) *Practice Stage (Wii and Xbox 360 version only. Only used in Practice mode) *Ukelele Bottom (Unlocked after unlocking Bob *Inside Squidward (From "Squidtastic Voyage",can't play as Squidward there) Trivia *The Xbox 360/FG (Fighting Upgrade) character Jack Kahuna Laguna and the Wii exclusive character Jack M. Crazyfish coincidentally starts with "Jack". *Plankton and Jellyfish are the only small characters. Plankton's height is 1/3 of the tall character while Jellyfish floats. *Karen has a different design, She has a humanoid body with her computer head. *The 2 exclusive characters don't share the same moveset. *Downloadable content will include characters, costumes, and stages (Wii and Xbox 360 version only). *Karen doesn't have her own fighting style, instead she copies other characters' moves. *Doctor Fish's P3 costume is the doctor from "Funny Pants" and "All That Glitters". Glitches *In the character select screen,choose SpongeBob,Patrick,Mr.Krabs,then Sandy(in that order)and Squidward will be able to fight on "Inside Squidward" stage Category:Video Games